This Is Our Story
by mary-023
Summary: It’s time to remember. Since they are young, they put all of their good moments in a journal. No one had read it. Not even them. But now, it’s time to remember everything and they had once written in this journal. It’s time to reveals all the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Our Story**

**Chapter 1 : Time to remember**

**A/U: **Yeah! Again a new idea!

**Couples:** Naley, Jeyton and Brucas.

**Summary:** It's time to remember. Since they are young, they put all of their good moments in a journal. No one had read it. Not even them. But now, it's time to remember everything and they had once written in this journal. It's time to reveals all the secrets.

**Chapter 1: Time to remember**

This is the story of the journal of Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. Since they have 11 years old, they put all of their memories: good, bad or sweet in this journal. No one had read it yet. Not even them. But today it's going to change because Brooke had invited all of her friends, except Lucas because he lives with her, to come to her house to read this special journal. They are going to discover a lot of things about each other. They are going to find out what they were feeling when they were younger. And the most important, they going to know what each other were thinking of them. I don't think it's going to start a fight between those friends, I think it's going to make them become closer to the others. All the secrets are going to be revealed, and you are going to find out with them, what are those secrets.

Now, we are in 2023. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake are 25 years old. They are still friends. It's amazing to know that they all grew up together and they are still doing it 25 years later. Okay, they don't grow up anymore but, you know what I mean.

-------------------------------- 

The six friends are in the living room of Brooke and Lucas's house. Peyton was next to Jake on a couch. Nathan was Next to Haley on another couch. And finally Brooke was on Lucas's laps, on a comfortable chair.

"So, guys, are you ready to finally open this journal?" Brooke asks and stares at all of her friends.

"Hell, yeah!" Lucas says

"Umm, are you sure it's a good idea? Because I don't remember everything I wrote in this journal but I'm sure I wrote things that I don't really want to share. You know, I think I put a lot of details in this journal." Haley says and it was easy to say that she wasn't sure about this 'we finally open this journal' thing. She was a shy girl in High School and she is still a shy girl. Just saying that she puts details in this journal made her blush.

"Hey, come on Hales, don't be shy! It's us, and you know that we are not going to laugh at you! We are you friends Hales." Peyton says

"Yeah, but…" Haley tries to protest...

"Hales, I remember that I put details in this journal too. You are not the only one! And I'm sure Brooke is the worst!" Lucas says and starts to laugh "OWWW, why did you hit me?"

"You were saying that it was sure that I put details." Brooke says.

"I'm sorry but it's true! And that's why I love you so much!" Lucas says and kisses Brooke on the lips.

"You are forgiven… if you kiss me another time" Brooke says

"Not problem" Lucas says and kisses her another time. The kiss started to be more passionate when…

"Okay… I mean PDA…ewww" Haley says. Of course she was the wife of Nathan Scott but Haley didn't change. That's why she doesn't like to kiss Nathan too long in public. Ah, dear Haley!

"Okay, Hales, always there to broke a good kiss" Brooke was teasing Haley about that, of course!

"So, do you open this journal Brooke?" Jake asks

"Yeah, I can't to see what Haley wrote about me and how amazing I am… OWWW" Nathan says.

"Why do you think I wrote something about you?" Haley asks after hitting Nathan.

"Because you love me…?" Nathan answers

"Maybe so… but what make you say that I loved you when I was 11 years old." Haley asks to Nathan with a little smile in the corner of her lips.

"I don't know…" Nathan says and kisses Haley on the lips…

"Mmmm, Nathan … stop, not here" Haley tries to says between some kiss from Nathan.

"Yeah sure" Nathan leans down again and Kiss Haley hard on the lips. Haley had some difficulty to fight the temptation of answer to this kiss. Then she starts to laugh…

"Why are you always trying to kiss me in public?" Haley asks and laugh at the same time.

"Because, I love you?" Nathan says with his poppy dog eyes.

"Awww, not those eyes please…" Haley says "You win" And then Haley leans down and kiss Nathan hard on the lips.

"Like you said earlier Haley James, and I quote: I mean PDA…ewww." Brooke says and starts to laugh.

Haley stops kissing Nathan and starts to blush. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Okay, Brooke, open this journal now! I'm dying to know what is inside" Jakes says.

Nathan quietly leans down and whispered in Haley right ear "Maybe they didn't like this kiss, but me, I totally loved it. I love you… even if you are shy and you don't like kissing in public."

Haley answer in a whisper "I love you too, Nathan Scott" She turns her head and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for being so sweet with me."

"No problem, sexy wife." Nathan whispered. That made Haley blushes a lot. "And I totally like the way you look when I say this and you blush like that." Nathan says and smiles.

"So guys… it's the time to remember everything little moment of our life." Brooke says and opens the first page.

"Hey! This is the page with the promise and our signatures at the bottom!" Lucas says

"I totally remember the day when Brooke makes us sign this!" Jake says…

_Flashback July 1st, 1999_

Brooke opens the door of their secret place. It was a little house in a tree, behind Nathan's house. Dan had built this for them when they were 5 years old.

"Oh, guys! I had the best idea. We are going to make a big journal and we are going to put everything we want to remember in it. So, this is the journal" Brooke says as she exits a big journal from her bag. "On the first page we are going to write a promise and sing it. Oh, I already have written the promise!" Brooke was one of those girls who could surprise you each day of your life.

"Okay, you don't want our opinion?" Nathan asks.

"I know you think it's a good idea. And if you don't, you are going to sign even if you don't want to. It will be our precious object. Are you in?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah" They all say

"Good! So I'm going to read the promise" Brooke says as she opens the journal. "_I promise that I'm not going to read what the others had written on the pages of this journal until we decide that it's the time to open the journal. I promise to write every moment I want to remember for the rest of my life and I promise to not keep the details for myself. I'm going to share everything with this journal. And blah blah…" _Brooke decided to cut the end. "So, we have to sign now. Take my pen!" Brookes says and exit a pen from her bag.

"Great, I'm going to share every moment of my life with a journal… it seems weird but kind of fun. But I'm not going to let you read what I'm going to write in this journal!" Haley says.

"Come on, we all know that you think I'm hot!" Nathan says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Nate." Haley says and hit him on the arm.

"Okay guys! Time to sign!" Brooke says.

_End of Flashback _

"Why weren't you able to tell me that I was hot?" Nathan asks to Haley.

"Oh my god, here we go again!" Brooke says with a smile and rolls her eyes. "This day is going to be very funny, it's just the beginning!"

**End of the chapter 1**

Hey! I hope you liked it! I need to know what you think about it. Each chapter is going to contain a flashback. I hope you liked it! Review please!

Much Luv

-mary-


	2. This is my first kiss LS

**This Is Our Story**

**Chapter 2: This is my first kiss L.S**

**A/U: **Yay! This is a second chapter! I hope you'll like it! I know it's not very long…. But I'll do better with the chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews! That means a lot to me.

**Couples:** Naley, Jeyton and Brucas.

If you want to read good Naley's stories, you should read the stories of: Naley is L.O.V.E and the stories of: SoSo-23. Those stories are AMAZING!

**Summary:** It's time to remember. Since they are young, they put all of their good moments in a journal. No one had read it. Not even them. But now, it's time to remember everything and they had once written in this journal. It's time to reveals all the secrets.

I don't own anything

P.S They are not in 2023 like I said in the other chapter … I totally made a mistake. They are in 2017, it's more logical ) Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2: This is my first kiss L.S**

"Okay guys. Are you ready?" Brooke asks

"Come on Brooke! We can't wait anymore!" Peyton says. Since four months, her mood can change every second. Oh, I didn't tell you that Peyton was pregnant? Oups! Yes, Peyton Sawyer is pregnant and the father of the baby is… Jake! Everyone knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Okay, geez. I hope I'm not going to be like that when I'll be pregnant!" Brooke says as she turns the page of the diary.

"Ohhh, you are planning on being pregnant?" Lucas asks and seems very interested. It was always him who talked about having children and Brooke's answer was always no! But, it seems like she had changed her mind.

"I've never said that! I just said that maybe, if a mistake happens, I don't want to have those changes of mood." Brooke quickly says. Sometimes, she talks too much!

"Yeah, an accident huh? I hope it's going to happen…" Lucas says and smirks. He comes back to reality when Brooke hits him, very hard, on the right arm. "OUCH! God Brooke!" Lucas says and rubs his arm.

"Don't you dare to think about planning a 'mistake' mister!" Brooke angrily says. Though, it was easy for Lucas to see that it was just a defence mechanism. He was sure she really wanted children; she was just too scared to admit it.

"Okay, I don't!" Lucas says and gives her the puppy eyes. Of course she couldn't be mad anymore. "You forgive me?"

"With those puppy eyes, I couldn't I?" Brooke says and kisses him on the lips. The kiss become more passionate until Peyton calls them back to reality.

"Okay, it's a good way to prove us that you don't want a baby Brooke. If you don't know how it works, I can explain it to you. You see, you have a boy and a girl who are really in love with each other ad then―" Peyton couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ewwww, Peyton! I think we already know that. Please no more details about that subject please. Brooke, start to read the second page of our journal and stop kissing LUCAS. You can always do that when we will be gone! So… who wrote the first page?" Haley commented.

"Oh, yeah, the journal." Brooke laughed… "So the first page was written by…" Brooke takes a moment to read the name "Oh by Lucas Scott. Awwww I can't wait to see what you wrote!"

"Why was I the first to write something in this journal? And I don't even remember what I wrote…" Lucas quietly says. For sure, it was something embarrassing because he never wrote anything else beside the things that happened between him and Brooke.

"And what did he write?" Jake asks

"Okay, I start: _1999, Lucas Scott, 11 years old. Today was the most magic day of my life. I don't know if I'm the first to write something in this journal but I need to remember that day. Today, I've kissed the most beautiful girl in the entire world, I've kissed Brooke." _

"Oh God, tell me I didn't write that!" Lucas says and put his hands in his face. He was so embarrassed.

"Awwww, Luke, that's so sweet. You are going to make Brooke fall for you all over again, even if she already loves you." Peyton says and kisses Jake on the cheek.

"Luke I swear, you are going to have fun tonight." Brooke says with a seductive voice.

"Oh, great then. Don't stop reading!" Lucas smirked.

"Ewwwww! Gross! This is so much detail!" Haley replied and tried to make them shut up about that. "And you guys kissed at 11? God! You were so young!"

"Hales… I'm not sure that's really what you think." Nathan laughed.

"What do you mean Nathan?" Jake asks.

"Oh I just mean that H-"Nathan couldn't finish his sentence because Haley puts her hand on his mouth.

"Nathan talks too much." Haley smiled at Jake and blushed because she knew what Nathan was going to say. She kisses him on the lips. It was her way to quietly apologize and Nathan didn't complain. Nathan answered to the kiss but they suddenly hear someone clear his throat.

"Ahemmm" That was Brooke.

Haley quickly pulled away. She was so red, but it was cute. Nathan started to laugh. "Come on Hales, they are just teasing you."

"I know, but that's embarrassing" Haley says and hides her head in Nathan's chest.

"So, I continue: _Today, I've kissed the most beautiful girl in the entire world, I've kissed Brooke. I don't know where I found the guts to do it but I kissed her. We were in the park in front of my house. She was sitting on a bench and I was next to her…_

_**FLASHBACK 1999**_

"_What?" Eleven years old Brooke Davis asked_

"_Nothing. I just think you are beautiful." Lucas Scott says but quickly cover his mouth with his hand. He started to blush when he realized what he just said._

"_That's sweet. Thanks" Brooke laughed._

"_Umm, you are welcome." Lucas says._

_Then, an uncomfortable silence appears. Lucas was just staring at her, the cutest girl in the world. He couldn't explain how a boy of 11 years old was feeling this toward a girl but he was sure that it was serious. He couldn't take it anymore._

"_Hey, Brooke." Lucas says. When she turns her head Lucas gives her a little kiss on the lips. It was the most magical feeling he ever had. When he pulled away he sees Brooke smiling._

"_Thanks" Brooke says._

"_Um, I wasn't sure if you were going to be mad or not." Lucas says_

"_I'm not mad. Look…" Then Brooke kisses Lucas on the lips._

_When she pulled away Lucas says "Thanks."_

"_So, what are we doing now?" Brooke asked_

"_Can we promise to not tell this to anyone?" Lucas asked_

"_Yeah, that's going to be our secret" Brooke agreed and smiled._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"OMG! This is so sweet! Do you have another one like that?" Haley asks. "I know it's kind of cheesy but this is so romantic!"

"I remember that day very well." Brooke says with a dreamy look.

"Yeah me too." Lucas adds

"Okay! Now we want another story! This journal is very interesting!" Peyton cheers.

"Okay, another story…" Brooke says and turn the second page of the journal.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/U: **I hope you liked it! I did my best! I'm not a huge fan of Brucas but I like them.

What do you want in the next chapter?

Do you want the Naley story

Do you want a Jeyton story?

P.S. The 'loser' of the little poll is going to have his story in the chapter 4. LOL. It's not big deal, but I just want to know who you want first! )

Now, take 2 seconds to review, please! I need to know what you think! I hope to be able to post the next chapter soon! )

A special thanks for all the readers of this story! I'm writing it for you guys! Hihi

Much luv

-mary-


End file.
